In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. Within an autonomous vehicle fleet that is primarily used for ridesharing, how does an owner or first user of one of the vehicles prevent another customer or second user from approaching a vehicle and using it for their own purposes? How does the customer lock down the vehicle to them specifically? Within software a locking command can be used, portable device authentication, human identification, and/or a physical identification card can be removed rendering the car useless, acting as a biometric identity for the vehicle.